Queen's Blade
Queen's Blade is a TV anime series based on the visual combat books by Hobby Japan. It was produced by ARMS and the anime is directed and composed by Kinji Yoshimoto, produced by Hiromasa Minami, Hirotaka Yoshida, Kazuaki Morijiri, Masaaki Yokota and Shinsaku Tanaka, characters by Rin Sin, and music by Masaru Yokoyama. The episodes' plot covers the events leading up to the Queen's Blade (Tournament)–a competition of strength and beauty held every four years to decide who will be the next Queen, and the story centers around Leina Vance, heiress to the count, traveling to Gainos to compete in the Queen's Blade tournament. Story In the Continent, a tournament called the Queen's Blade is held once every four years to determine the most beautiful and powerful Queen. Held in Gainos, the Queen's Capital, various fighters from all over the Continent travel to the Capital to defeat Aldra, the current Queen. The overall story of Queen's Blade focuses on Leina, the heiress of the esteemed Vance Family and next in line for the throne, as she travels to Gainos, encountering many other warriors also competing in the Queen's Blade for their own intentions. Locations * Amara * Calibara Forest * Demon's Gate * Elven Forest * Gainos * Gemstone Mountain * Great Wall Border * Heaven * Hinomoto * Iron Mountain * Kreutz Margraviate * Large Fang Mountain * Little Elf Forest * Mel Fair Land * Shai-Fang * Sheldan Free City * Swamplands * The Queen's Gate * Vance County * Zanef Anime Seasons For a specific character or episode, see the Character Guide or Episode Guide. #Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior #Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne #*Queen's Blade: Beautiful Fighters (6 Episode OVA) #Queen's Blade: Rebellion #Queen's Blade: Vanquished Queens (Series) #Queen's Blade: Grimoire #Queen's Blade Unlimited Manga * Queen's Blade: Anthology * Queen's Blade: Exiled Warrior * Queen's Blade: Hide & Seek * Queen's Blade Struggle * Queen's Blade Rebellion: Princess Knight of the Blue Storm * Queen's Blade Rebellion: Zero Novels & Visual Books * Fierce Battle: Queen's Blade * Master of Queen's Blade Excellent * Master of Queen's Blade Excellent 2 * Queen's Blade: Another Story * Queen's Blade: Perfect Visual Book * Queen's Blade Official Visual Fun Books * Queen's Blade Rebellion: Noble Oath Queen's Blade Bitoshi series: # Bitoshi Retsuden: Picture Scroll of the Musha-Miko # Bitoshi Retsuden: Tome of the Ancient Princess # Bitoshi Retsuden: Adventure of the Vagrant Warrior # Bitoshi Senki # Bitoshi Senki: Upheaval # Bitoshi Senki: Showdown Queen's Blade: Vanquished Queens series: # Vanquished Queens # Vanquished Queens 2 # Vanquished Queens 3 # Vanquished Queens: Original Picture & Comic Queen's Blade: Sword of the Unicorn series: # Sword of the Unicorn # Return of Amara # Message of Cattleya # Curse of the Devil Ring # Knight of the Unicorn Queen's Gate series: # The Gate Opener # The Time Traveler # The Gate Protector Queen's Blade White Triangle series: # Queen's Blade White Triangle Art Book Others: * Queen's Blade Beautiful Fighters FAQ's * Queen's Blade Combat Books Games Spiral Chaos series: * QB: Spiral Chaos * QG: Spiral Chaos Computer games: * Queen's Blade Battle * Queen's Blade: The Conquest * Queen's Blade: An Angel's Scolding * Queen's Blade: Musha-Miko's Snake Hell Others: * Queen's Blade i * Queen's Blade Mobile * Queen's Blade: The Colosseum * Queen's Blade: The Duel * Queen's Blade: White Triangle Music * Soundtracks Gallery Conversations Menace Conversation 1.jpg|Menace Menace Conversation 2.jpg|Menace Airi Conversation 1.jpg|Airi Airi Conversation 2.jpg|Airi Nanael Conversation 1.jpg|Nanael Nanael Conversation 2.jpg|Nanael Nyx Conversation 1.jpg|Nyx Nyx Conversation 2.jpg|Nyx Melona Conversation 1.jpg|Melona Melona Conversation 2.jpg|Melona Ymir Conversation 1.jpg|Ymir Ymir Conversation 2.jpg|Ymir Alleyne Conversation 1.jpg|Alleyne Alleyne Conversation 2.jpg|Alleyne Aldra Original Conversation 1.jpg|Aldra Aldra Original Conversation 2.jpg|Aldra Art QB Forest.jpg QB.jpg QB 2.jpg QB Lounge.jpg QB Mud.jpg QB Beach.jpg QB Beach 2.jpg QB Beach 3.jpg QB Beach 4.jpg Vance Family.jpg QB 3.jpg QB 4.jpg QB Beach 5.jpg Vance Family 2.jpg Villans!.jpg Villans! 2.jpg QBFS.jpg Buddy-Body - Single-Cover-.jpg Villians 5.jpg QB Bath 2.jpg QB 5.jpg QB 6.jpg QB Bath 3.jpg Villains.jpg QB Bath 4.jpg QB Oriental.jpg QB Forest 2.jpg QB trio.jpg QB Feathers.jpg Get_the_Door_-_Single-Cover-.jpg Ochi_nai_Sora_-_Single-Cover-.jpg QB Picnic.jpg QB Warriors.jpg FSCharacters.jpg QBFSCharacters.jpg FSBodyChoice.jpeg FSAllChara.jpg Trivia *The Queen's Blade anime is one of the only media to show bare breasts without censoring (though the original televised airings had censoring added on some channels). All other media, such as the game books or manga, stop short of showing the girls in such a degree of undress. *While the major elements of the plot are the same, the anime takes a number of liberties with the progression of the story compared to the manga and illustrated novels. Category:Anime Category:Media